


A Nice Boy

by AudreyRose



Series: Welcome to 221B [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Find yourself a nice boy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Szymanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szymanic/gifts).



> Written for my lovely wifey who asked for Jim and Molly breaking up

Molly sat across from Jim, trying to decide how to word what she was about to say. It had been bothering her since what Sherlock had said earlier in the week, since then she’d noticed little habits she’d originally dismissed. He looked just as nervous as she felt and she let out a quiet sigh, she had to do this now. 

“M-Molly, is something bothering you?” Jim asked quietly, his eyes wide and worried and she smiled kindly at him, her hand reaching to touch his atop the table. He looked like a kicked puppy and she felt a pang.

“Jim, we need to talk, about us,” she started, trying to keep her voice as even as possible. She saw him tense and flinch, his head ducking slightly. “I think it would be best, for both of us, if we didn’t see each other anymore,” she stated and confusion passed his face.

“I thought we were doing well?” his tone was more confused than questioning. “Did, did I do something? I could fix it, I-“ his voice shook slightly and she shook her head, touching his hand again. She could see the struggling on his face and she knew exactly how he felt. But she knew this relationship wouldn’t work out for either of them.

“Jim, find yourself a nice boy.”


End file.
